Beurre Manié
by James P. Ulrich
Summary: [Hannigram/Traducción/AO3] La habitación se sentía cerca, cálida como el suave viento oculto en el aliento. Hannibal jamás se cansaba de la belleza desbordante que era Will Graham. 2013, autoría en inglés, Shenanigans, Concluida.


La habitación se sentía cerca, cálida como la esencia misma del aliento. Hannibal se reclinó contra su escritorio, con la madera bajo su palma mientras Will se paseaba inquieto por el espacio. Su camisa azul pálido se apretaba contra sus antebrazos, su chaleco abierto, era una lana desgastada que se come la luz sin reflejarse. Había abierto la puerta, consciente de la necesidad frenética que invadía la piel de Will, revolcándole el pelo y magullando la frágil piel bajo sus ojos. Tenía las manos recién lavadas, el aroma de la crema de afeitar que compraba en una tienda barata le llegaba a la nariz a Hannibal, pero debajo de eso era un hombre, especiado y caliente como la fiebre. Sabía a rojo en la lengua de Hannibal, así que oculto su lengua detrás de sus dientes, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se deslizaba para dejar que Will pasara, ya hablando. La habitación se encontraba casi en silencio cuando la cerró, la suave presión de la privacidad.

Había escuchado sobre la escena, la pérdida del tiempo, la charla maniática de los dientes de Will en narración. Se movió, con cuidado, suave como una serenata hacia su escritorio y regresó, doblando los dedos en el borde.

—¿Qué tipo de delirios salvajes tiene este asesino? —la pregunta era simple, superficial.

Will se movió, tocando el borde de la escalera hasta apoyarse contra ella, con la cabeza inclinada contra el peldaño. Hannibal se concentró en la inmersión perfecta de su nuez de Adán mientras tragaba antes de hablar.

—Esto no fue salvaje —comenzó, empujando las palabras entre los dientes.

Hannibal esperó un punto perfecto de calma. Todavía tenía sangre en la manga, manchando la tela de óxido oscuro. Se humedeció los labios y escuchó.

El cabello de Will se movió como un torbellino oscuro sobre sus sienes, su mandíbula trabajando mientras encontraba las palabras correctas.

—Estaba solo —Hannibal estaba observando de vuelta sus muñecas mientras se sostenía de la escalera. La columna vertebral de Will se arqueo, su peso inclinándose cada vez más sobre la punta de sus pies—. Desesperado. Triste—Hannibal podía sentir la pausa, colgada entre ellos como un salvavidas lanzado, esperando ser atrapado y amarrado. Hizo una nota para aprender los nudos adecuados—, me alcance a ver en el espejo—comenzó de nuevo, con voz baja y urgente en torno al tono plano. Will se estaba desangrando, el moretón se estaba volviendo púrpura y se extendía alrededor de su corazón con la mancha de la necesidad. Sus ojos se agrandaron, anchos y frenéticos, ahogándose—. Miré bien... a través de mí.

Hannibal nunca se cansaba de la forma en la que la cara de Will se torcía, enroscándose para explotar de emoción como si fuera demasiado para su piel, dejándolo saturado y dolorosamente tenso debajo de la fina capa de carne. Se apartó del escritorio, pasos que lo llevaban más cerca y atrapó la forma nerviosa en que Will inhalaba, su cuerpo moviéndose en reconocimiento cuando Hannibal habló.

—Tienes que enfrentar honestamente tus limitaciones en lo que haces —comenzó, levantando su mano de manera elegante, la metió bajo el drapeado de su chaqueta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones—; y cómo te afecta.

La sala se llenó de ira eléctrica y pudo sentir como Will se erizaba, su boca se curvó en un gruñido, las palabras se deslizaron sanguineamente sobre sus labios mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos en el agarre.

—Si por limitaciones te refieres a la diferencia entre la cordura y la locura —comenzó, levantando los ojos para sostener la mirada de Hannibal. Se estaba volviendo más fuerte en su miedo, encontrando propósito y consuelo en la mirada directa—. Entonces no acepto eso.

Tan rápido que se rompió, sus ojos bajaron. Hannibal quería tocar su barbilla, inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba para empujar las palabras a la vanguardia de su mente mientras hablaba. Se instaló en lugar de inclinarse más cerca. Ahora Will podría sentir el calor de el contrario mientras Hannibal podía saborear el aroma de su piel. Era rico y salado, un verdadero deleite.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas?

—¡Qué sé qué tipo de locura seré, además esto no es tan loco! —había una humedad en las palabras, como lágrimas de pánico. Fueron los sollozos secos de un hombre agarrando su almohada los que callaron el cuidadoso diálogo entre colegas. La súplica de enganche vino después en una lluvia de palabras—. Estas podrían ser convulsiones. Podría ser un tumor... un coágulo de sangre...

—Puedo recomendarte un neurólogo —interrumpió Hannibal sin problemas, arrebatándole el control. Se sintió satisfecho por el destello de gratitud que ensanchó los ojos de Will, suavizó su boca en un suspiro—, pero —continuó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras atacaba, las palabras rompiendo contra la resolución del otro hombre—, si no es fisiológico, entonces tienes que aceptar que aquello contra lo que luchas es una enfermedad mental —inclinó la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada fija y sin querer retroceder en aquello. Se quedó hasta que la pelea abandonó la mandíbula de Will, los hombros se desplomaron por el peso de la posibilidad. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, golpe audible en el espacio mientras su pecho se elevaba. El asintió.

Hannibal asintió una vez, un pestañeo y suavizó su tono.

—Will, tienes que renunciar a la idea de control —su voz bajó un poco, tranquilizadora después del aguijonazo de la bofetada verbal—. No puedes controlar más el funcionamiento de tu mente de lo que puedes controlar el interruptor de la luz en la pared durante un corte de energía.

Will le dedicó una sonrisa triste, entregándose en la forma en que le ofrecería una taza de café. Era improvisado y notablemente hermoso en su desesperación. Levantó una mano, frotándose los ojos bajo los marcos de sus gafas, los dedos tensos y la muñeca apretada. Tiritó con energía malgastada, la lucha sangrando en oleadas palpables. Lamió a Hannibal, presionó contra la piel de su cuello como dedos curiosos.

—Aceptación —fue un susurro amargo alrededor de la curva de esa sonrisa. Hannibal quería sentir un poco más de esa pequeña obra de arte, por solo un momento, cortaría sin dolor como la cuchilla más afilada.

—Sí —respondió Hannibal. Estaba seguro. Alto, hombros anchos, con un traje marrón abrazando su figura, corbata ancha y lustrosa en la media luz arrojada por el regazo de su escritorio. Podía ver la forma en que su sombra se alisaba sobre el marco de Will, enroscándose alrededor de sus bordes y arrojando el oscuro tono de sangre negra—. Sin aceptación no hay rendición. Sin rendición, no habrá cambio. Es una dicotomía precaria del espíritu humano —hizo una pausa entonces, los ojos captaron el enganche en la respiración de Will y que el otro hombre no se había movido, no había huido de la cercanía. Hannibal lo cultivó en toques. Un roce de contacto, la cuidadosa invasión de su espacio hasta que Will ya no se movió a un lado para contener, y la curva de sus dedos contra la anchura del hombro de Will estaban todos coreografiados. Él era un lugar seguro. Él era confianza—. Será tu ancla.

—¿Estoy a la deriva? —preguntó Will, con voz tranquila y plateada como el humo. Era una pregunta, pero el otro hombre ya sabía la respuesta. Hannibal lo observó mientras se humedecía los labios, observaba cómo la mirada de Will parpadeaba sobre el hombro de Hannibal, hacia su boca, y finalmente, atrevidamente, volviendo a sus ojos—, ¿Me ves?

Hubo un momento en que Hannibal podría haberse detenido. Un momento que era frágil y vacilante como una seda de araña flotando entre ellos. En cambio, sonrió. El de borde suave que guardó solo para Will, apenas más que una inclinación en las comisuras de su boca.

—Eres mi amigo, Will —giró su mano, deslizando el pulgar a lo largo de la gruesa costura de mezclilla como el tejido de una cicatriz, frotando el borde contra el costado de sus nudillos mientras sostenía esos ojos muy abiertos—. No puedo evitar mirar

Podría haber sido un rayo o simplemente un hombre deslizándose bajo el agua, pero cuando Will inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos pesados y medio cerrados por el sonrojo asustado, Hannibal quiso que durara horas. Era hermoso, cristalino y frágil como el acero en la forma en que la mano de Will se movía como el rápido golpe de un asesino para agarrar su muñeca. La forma en que la respiración de Will se volvió irregular, con un suave ribete alrededor de un sonido tan silencioso que podría haber sido una súplica antes de encontrar sus palabras. Los apretó, los masticó y se los tragó antes de sentir el temblor.

—¿Esto es... —cortó con un chasquido de dientes cuando la mano de Hannibal se movió más alto, ahuecando la forma de él contra la marcha de sus jeans—, así es como tratas a tus amigos? —había un humor detrás de él, perdido bajo la entrega forzada, pero Hannibal lo escuchó.

Se inclinó más cerca, con la nariz acariciando la barba incipiente en la mandíbula afilada de Will y más atrás en la suave curva de su oreja.

—Los interesantes —apretó, tan quirúrgico y preciso, los ojos moviéndose para ver la forma en que Will se lamía los labios, repetitivo como si fuera a comer de la boca de Hannibal, desesperado por el silencio que le traía un beso.

Querer, querer era delicioso, su cuerpo moviéndose en un lento balanceo torturado, el ritmo controlado mientras Hannibal se acercaba. Podía sentir la forma en que el otro hombre se apretaba, sus músculos tensos contra los suyos, con la mano contraria atrapada entre sus muslos. Él saboreó el ladrido sin aliento de la necesidad con el toque de los dientes. Se demoró en el gemido roído cuando él inclinó su mano para empujar más allá de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Sus dedos se extendieron ampliamente, metiéndose en el elástico de sus boxers. Will estaba caliente allí, oscuro y peligroso con el nacimiento de rizos nervudos antes de la mancha resbaladiza de su pene. Hannibal acarició, susurrando palabras suaves de alabanza mientras tocaba su lengua al ritmo del pulso de Will.

Lo sintió endurecerse contra la palma de su mano, manipulándolo con precisos toques hasta que se inclinó, arqueando la columna e incitando a sus caderas a balancearse. El aire entre ellos estaba húmedo, el aliento se cerró y la maraña del cabello de Will se frotó contra su sien. Él probó necesidad. Rodó la espinilla de barba contra sus labios, su lengua, escuchándola rozar contra sus dientes. Su muñeca funcionó. Will gimió. Will tembló. Will se aferró a él, se empujó sobre la punta de los pies y sin aliento mientras luchaba por algo real, algo que fuera suyo.

Hannibal se lo dio.

Will llegó con el labio mordido y la completa quietud de un conejo atrapado, el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en el punto de su pulso y la piel enrojecida. Hannibal se inclinó hacia atrás, observando el placer que hacía brotar la belleza de sus pupilas antes de levantar su otra mano para tocar el débil brillo de la sangre dibujada en el interior del labio de Will. Él sostuvo la mirada antes de mirar hacia abajo. Era algo curioso, caliente como la sangre en sus dedos y el olor cobrizo de la vida en su pulgar. Parpadeó una vez, con los ojos casi negros en la sombra que proyectaba antes de llevársela a la boca. Will sabía a vida y esperanza. Will era la probada misma de la vida.

Sacó su mano de la trampa de mezclilla, dando un paso atrás y arrancando el bolsillo de su solapa y limpiándose los dedos cuidadosamente. Inclinó su cabeza, midiendo mientras veía a Will recuperarse, respirando como una exhalación.

—Aceptación —dijo, voz rica y baja con algo que era casi la miel espesa del deseo—. Es la respuesta a todo lo que te aqueja.

La oficina no olía a sexo, el techo estaba demasiado alto y la habitación demasiado grande, pero él sonrió y se volvió para dejarle espacio a Will.

—Yo... —Hannibal no tuvo que volverse para ver la forma en que los dedos de Will se apretaban en su cabello, la forma en que se estaba estirando hacia atrás como si estuviera recogiendo ropa del piso—, Soy Will Graham. Son las 8:23. —Hannibal se volvió, una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa—. Estoy vivo.


End file.
